The present invention relates to a serial communication system, a communication control unit, and an electronic device, and concerns, for example, a plug-and-play system in a serial bus.
Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2002-534734 describes a system for dynamically determining which one of removable slave units is coupled to a I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit) bus. Specifically, a micro controller unit stores beforehand a table indicating the relationship between the models and addresses of the slave units. The micro controller unit sequentially transmits commands containing the addresses to the I2C bus based on the table and identifies the presence or absence of the slave units depending on the presence or absence of response from the slave units.